Wind
by Sivaroobini Lupin-Black
Summary: A LilyJames oneshot, divided into three parts. Short sweet and fluffy. Set during seventh year.


Disclaimer: I own no part of the Harry Potter universe. Seriously, if I did, would I be sitting here in a musty room typing fanfiction?!

**Wind.**

Lily Evans stared out at the stars. The Pleiades, her favourite constellation, twinkled back at her, their silvery light reflected in her startlingly green eyes. A soft breeze was blowing. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, letting the wind play gently with her hair. It felt good to just sit like this, away from schoolwork, away from Head responsibilities, away from –

"Hello, Lily."

Lily stiffened. "Potter." she spat venomously. "What happened to your little fan club?"

James ignored the reference to his playboy days. He seated himself next to her. "What are you doing here?"

She glared. "In case you haven't noticed, Potter, this is the Heads' Common Room. I have as much right to be here as you do."

James smiled faintly. "I know that, I just wanted to know what you're doing."

The redhead groaned inwardly. Couldn't he just leave her in peace? Although it did feel nice to have him sitting next to her..."Enjoying the wind."

He nodded. "Nice, isn't it?" He got up. "Lily, I just wanted to say that, well, -"

Lily sighed. _Here it comes. He's going to ask me out. Again. _

James plowed on. "Er, if you ever want to talk about what happened today, I'm ready to help..." He turned and began to ascend the staircase.

She stared. The breakup with Amos was _none_ of his business. Yet...

"James?" she called. He paused.

"Yes, Lily?

Lily smiled, for the first time that day. "Thanks for the offer." She turned back to the window. The breeze had gotten a little stronger.

* * *

Lily laughed, twirling around in the snow with outstretched hands. The chilling wind had brought a rosy glow to her pale cheeks. James stood watching her with a smile on his face, glad he'd impulsively asked her to lunch when he'd seen her at breakfast that morning, and even gladder that she'd agreed. The day of their first date had also been the day of the first snowfall, and he thought she looked like an angel with the tiny snowflakes clinging to her hair and clothes reflecting the sunlight in an almost ethereal way. She stumbled slightly, and James quickly caught her.

"Thanks." she smiled. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before James leaned in and gently kissed her.

When he pulled back, her eyes were sparkling and a blush was colouring her already rosy cheeks.

"You've changed a lot, James." she murmured before pulling his head down for another kiss.

* * *

Students milled around the lake, talking nonstop happily. The N.E.W.T.S. had just finished and everyone was in high spirits. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the old oak tree beneath which the Marauders and Lily were sitting. The redhead smiled as she felt the breeze, remembering the night in the common room when she'd first realised she had feelings for James. She was shaken out of her reverie by Remus.

"I think Prongs wants to ask you something."

Curious, Lily turned – and stared in surprise at James, who was kneeling on one knee and holding out a small blue velvet box. Her heart beat faster. _Oh my God oh my God oh my God... _

James took a deep breath and popped open the lid. Lily gasped as she saw the ring. It was a perfect circle of gold, with a lovely, tiny lily made of white gold set on top. A shining diamond gleamed in the center of the lily. Lily stared at it for a moment before looking back at the nervous expression on James's face. The Head Boy cleared his throat.

"Lily, I know we haven't been going out very long – only about less than a year – but to be honest, I've liked you ever since I saw you on the train in first year. That time I was knocked off my broom in third year, you used a temporary healing spell on me and helped me to the Hospital Wing, even though you hated me. That was when I fell in love with you. You light up my life with your eyes, your hair and your smile, and I really can't imagine a life without you. I want to fall asleep each night to the sound of your voice and wake up every morning to the smile on you face. So, Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily was speechless. She nodded mutely, a blush spreading across her face. James slipped the shining ring on her finger and gently kissed her, with the Marauders cheering in the background. As she kissed him back, Lily thought about the millions of rejections, his persistence, the fights, the dates – and how the wind always seemed to be around during every stepping-stone in her relationship with a certain James Potter.

* * *

So? How is it? Reviewers get to be proposed to in any way they like by a Marauder of their choice (except James, of course).


End file.
